The Dark Side Of Equestria
by Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion
Summary: Half breeds, hated by the rest of the world. Even from their own kind, have eventually found sactuary in the everfree forest. But how long will the sanctuary last before it crumbles? Leone has to be prepared for what comes his way. Follow him on his journey to try and just stay alive and take care of the remainder of his race. ON HOLD CURRENTLY. REASON ON PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. I give up. You guys asked for it so many times. I gave in. This will be darker than your average story. It also made itself remarkably easy to wright. I hate this show with a passion, but from the information that I could gather from various sources I managed it. So here is my fanfiction of mlp.**

I walked further down the hill towards a town slowly coming into view of many of the pony inhabitants. I continued to walk forwards until I reached what looked to be an old tree somepony had made their home "I guess this is here I need to be." I muttered before opening the door hearing a bell softly ring before I saw a purple unicorn walk towards me "thank you for coming on such short notice mister Leone. I'm sorry for pulling you out of retirement but everyone else is too busy with their own jobs." I nodded at her words "I was getting tired of the quite life. And I honestly never get used to nothing going on. So, what do I need to know about why you called me here in the first place?"

My question made her nod slowly before pulling out a book. "Well I called you here because of this spell I found. I need to know if it's safe to preform anywhere." She replied opening the book with a quick light up of her horn. Finally she settled on a page and turned it to face me making my eyes widen in surprise at the runes on the page. "Have you translated the runes?" I asked her seeing her shake her head before looking at me questioningly as I decided to tell her. "These runes are from your enemy. And the reason I say that and not our enemy is because they're changeling runes. Ancient too by the look of them. I can gather a rough translation but it looks to be the incantation. So I'd rather not risk potentially blowing up this whole town. I'd much rather keep everyone safe. I'll tell you more, if you can stand me, in the morning."

My words seemed to have shaken her deep as she began to dart her eyes between the book to me making it clear as day her thought process was and how this ended for me. So I turned around and began to make for the exit in a calm walk only to have something hit me hard in the centre of my back. My anger rising I continued towards the door opening it and stepping outside closing it behind me. (She took it better than others.) I thought to myself seeing that the sun was already down and the moon was rising slightly into the sky. As I stopped to look at it I heard several whispers from behind me. "How does he walk freely among us, he's a freak. He needs to be cleaned as well that creature just needs to be locked in a cage in a zoo for entertainment."

I heard all these insults before but what happened back then I made sure didn't happen now. I merely sighed quietly and began walking again hearing multiple sounds behind me indicating a small crowd following me. A small walk later I was standing at the edge of town before hearing something that still angers me to this day. "Tell you what freak. Don't come back here and we won't have to cause any destruction in your demise." The one of many voices said followed by multiple yells of approval. My anger at its breaking point I slowly turned around, my hands being engulfed in emerald green flames and my eyes switching from their sky blue to flare a pure grass green.

"Say it again; we shall see who will be causing more destruction. It's been awhile since I've been a fight. So just try me, take another step everyone here dies in a single blow. Stay back and maybe I'll let some of you live." I whispered angrily staring into all the eyes of the now frightened ponies of the town before they stepped back in their fear making me smirk. "Next time, say it to my face, not behind my back. So I'll abide by those terms if, the rest of the town gets told their previous hero is now their enemy. I'd also wish to be there to see it." I said making them all look at me with suspicion before they nodded slowly as I turned my back to them again before walking again.

I continued walking until I reached the edge of a tree line the energy seeming to be familiar making me smile softly into its pitch black depths as I began walking inside. My name's Leone. I never had a last name because of my past, I'm a half breed. I stand at six foot tall, taller than most and I wear simple jet black leather clothing. I have a smoky grey hair colour which I let grow to cover my forehead because of my past leaving a scar directly across my forehead. I was a changeling half breed which causes panic amongst almost everything. The only things it doesn't set panic to are other changeling half breeds and other half breeds in general. There are hundreds of other half breeds and combinations I never thought possible and frankly never do.

And of all the others like me I decided to begin building a small village in the forest. It's a nice place for half breeds to come together and be treated as equals in society. We don't bother with a currency because nothing gets paid for anyway. We make everything on our own. Even the clothes; we're independent enough to forget our pasts almost completely and move on but still not enough to be on our own. We all were like a family. Looking after each other no matter what it was. We were all brothers and sisters in each other's eyes. We only needed a true leader. Everyone thought I'd be the one to rise to take the spot but I didn't. Wanting everyone's opinion and even though I tried to deny it I ended up being their leader.

Eventually it came into my sight as we had cleared the forest before the village in case we needed to extend outwards. I smiled gratefully as I began walking towards it; the buildings made mostly of stone but did have some wooden buildings to help distinguish residence and marketing. As I walked through I saw several half breeds smile at me and some wave in my direction. I waved back being polite and smiled back at each citizen I passed as I made my way towards the centre of the village. I made it there where I saw a normal stone house. I smiled as I entered the home the candles hanging on the walls and the lantern hanging on the roof creating enough light for me to see as I began to make my way down the houses hallway before stopping at the door my hand enclosing around the doorhandle before I opened the door to stop dead in my tracks.

The room was almost exactly how I left it. A basic square window looking over some of the garden out the back, a cupboard on the far wall near a king sized bed. That's how it was when I left it, except now the window was open and a changeling pure-breed was sitting on the bed holding a picture in its green magic. I walked closer to it noticing how engrossed it was in the picture so I quickly grasped its neck firmly before lifting it off the edge of the bed and slamming it to the ground. I smiled sinisterly as it began to cough harshly and began to wheeze before it opened its eyes. "Hello again; been awhile hasn't it, worker." I said to it making its eyes widen in fear.

"I…thought…you'd…be gone…for longer…but…oh…well." He wheezed out making my eyebrows rise slightly as my glare hardened before I used my spare hand to punch him hard in the stomach causing him another coughing fit. "Who told you?" I asked my voice just above a whisper but full of anger and every syllable laced with venom. When he didn't answer I began to slowly raise my fist again. A sinister smile worming its way onto my face as he looked at my slowly rising fist with my smile turning into a sadistic grin; "You know you can never escape her…Even though you've escaped the hive mind…She still knows where you are…And then you and your pathetic village…Will crumble."

I smirked and plunged my fist down onto his chest sending him into a writhing mess with tears beginning to form at his eyes but he refused to let them fall as I grabbed him by the neck. "I admire your courage to speak to me in such a way but I'll tell you something." I began leaning in close to his ear giving him a quick burst of fear as I gripped his neck tighter. "You can run back to her, and you tell what I say word for word. Tell her, if she tries to take the village I will be more than happy to rip that thing called a head clean off all of her army before I have my way with her." I finished by lifting him up and throwing him out the window seeing him make his way out of the village at a fast pace.

I sighed as I watched his fleeting form blend in with the darkness around him as I smiled at my work only to grasp what I had said and punched the wall leaving a small dent in the wall where my fist had struck. "God damn it." I cursed under my breath before I slowly walked out of the house only to run into a group of half breeds walking as a line through the street. "Is this something I should know about?" I asked as they got within hearing range seeing them all stop and do a quick kneel before standing up again. "Yes leader. We were all concerned for we saw that the town that was a neutral ally Ponyville is now gathering a small group of soldiers in the city from our enemies' sir."

I nodded at his words. "Well it's on neutral ground. I still shouldn't have a problem going into it. But I'll have to test it out alone. Thank you civilian." I said bowing my head to him and smiled as I began walking towards Ponyville again. When I reached it I did see several ponies in golden armour wandering the streets calmly. (No night guards? This is suspicious. Might want to play it safe here.) I thought cautiously before I began walking slowly around the town still keeping hidden before I noticed that there was the size of a small army here. (This can't be good.) I thought before finally deciding to see if they would honour the neutral agreement as I stepped out feeling the sun hit my face making me sigh in mild annoyance at it.

I began walking into the town seeing guards tense when I approached but didn't attack. I managed to get past them towards the house of the ruler of this place before I opened the door seeing the leaders of the Crystal empire standing there talking with her. "Shining this is neutral ground I won't choose a side because of how close we are to their home." The purple unicorn said before I stepped inside the bell ringing making the leaders of the Crystal empire jump in surprise before turning around only to stare at me in fear. "Why are you here freak?" asked the male in what would be considered a threatening tone but I knew what their boundaries were.

"I know you won't attack me because it's an act of war. That and you couldn't kill me. I came from another world remember, and I have been in those battles more than enough times to just stare death in the face. So you're out skilled. So just drop the threats and just act civilized. I know I can do that so you must be able to do that." I replied with a small smirk on my face as he sighed and stepped back relaxing while his wife who I remember with respect walked up to me beginning to shake lightly as I noticed her fear. I smiled softly and knelt down to her level before saying a line that I hadn't said in a long time. "In the moon is where I belong. You belong in the sun, because people respect you but they never cared for me."

My words made a sympathetic smile appear on her face as she walked up to me as if nothing had happened between us and she hugged me gently. I wrapped one arm around her and gently rubbed her back her pink coat feeling just the same as it did those years ago, like an angel's grace. I slowly departed from the hug before standing up again seeing her husband glaring at her with a growing hatred. I knew what this meant so I sighed and stepped in between the two before clenching my hands into fists. "Look I know you, Shining. We were friends back then, and I know things change. But honestly, I never wanted this to happen. I could have helped you. But you had an ego back then and you still do. So don't worry, what just happened was a friendship only thing. After all, I know what it's like to lose someone."

My words made Cadance look up at me with horror and sadness before she walked around to stand at my side. I went to step back away from her but every time I tried she would step back with me still remaining by my side. (I'm sorry Cadance; I hope you can forgive me with time.) I thought before I picked her up and placed her next to her husband before I stepped back and raised my right hand up to my chest height before speaking again. "When the full moon is at its highest, those pure of heart will try their hardest. I was told this; let's find out if what it meant was true." I said casually before I summoned up whatever magic I had before I teleported back into my house.

My room appeared in front of me as I began to sigh as a small frown made its way onto my face as I overlooked my town seeing all of them carry on with their daily basis before I sighed and walked outside again before making my way to the centre of the town where a single forge stood, the white smoke rising from the top of it made it rather easy to find. I walked in hearing the hollow iron bell ring signalling the owner of the forge that there was a customer. He came in to the room from another joint room that led to his quarters. As he looked at me he went into a kneeling position with his head down on the floor. "Leader, what do I owe this honour?"

His voice held the same gruffness of his own kind; he was a 6' 4" high draconian half-breed. His skin being a tan colour while his hair was pitch black except for the edge of his hairline which it turned into a blood red. "John you don't need to do this. I told you, I'm just another customer, as for what I visit you for, I know you used to craft weapons correct?" I asked making him nod his head. "Yes leader I used to make weapons, swords, spears and occasionally bows. Why do you ask sir? Are you looking to protect yourself on your visits to the town?" He asked making me nod in return. "Unfortunately yes, they have the size of a small army residing there and there all that Celestia's guards, a few crystal empire guards but they shouldn't be a problem. What I need is for you to start manufacturing weapons on a large scale for a while; we need to be able to defend ourselves if the need arises."

John looked at me confused but also a little angered at the news. "I'll get to work immediately, would you yourself want me to make you a weapon?" He asked as I nodded before a thought struck me. "Hey John," I said making him look at me again. "Those new half breeds we got recently, I'd like for them to start to work, and this order is too big to be filled out on your own. So I'll try and find some capable workers to help out around here. And about the weapon you are crafting for me, don't make it to fancy." I said seeing him smile and laugh slightly while nodding slowly. "So the gold coating is off the table?" He asked still chuckling making me sigh and shake my head at him.

I left the forge as he got to work and stepped out into the busy street to see who I wanted to see, standing right in front of me making me thank the coincidence that I didn't have to walk around for hours telling them all individually. "The group I wanted to see." I said making them kneel immediately before I slowly got them to rise to their feet. "None of that, I want to offer you all something." I began seeing their faces reflect both hope and joy. "I have made a decision; this town needs defenders in case of an attack which could be imminent given by the amount of guards I saw during a stroll this morning." I said making them all look at each other with small amounts of doubt on their faces before one spoke up.

"Leader I am humbled that you have offered me a place among the defence but I must decline for I have no training in any combat. I'm better at emotional trauma, not physical combat." He said making me smile at him. "You won't need to be a part of it, it's an offer, I respect your opinion to choose to accept or deny and you don't need to worry. But another offer I have is helping the soldiers out, they will need weapons. I am aware that behind me is the forge but in it resides only one blacksmith. I would like it so that everyone here can at least learn the forge art and then help him make the weapons lifting some of the order off his shoulders because I know how stressful something like that can be."

He nodded before he stood up and made his way out of my sight behind me to enter the forge soon followed by the rest of them. I smiled slightly as I walked back to my home greeting different half breeds along the way as I made my way back to my home before I opened the front door and just walked over to my bed and began to almost immediately drift off into the world of dreams. I began to grow restless after a while and eventually decided to get back up. As soon as I sat up however, I realized the restless feeling I had was because I was being watched because at my window for a split second. Was a cream coloured pegasi, a pink mane hid her other eye and a light blush was on her before she darted away.

Deciding to push the issue aside I began to relax before slapping myself in the forehead. "I'm a bloody idiot." I said before I began pacing back and forth thinking. (That wasn't a half breed, it was a pure blood. I can't believe I didn't sense it though, it might have been the stress getting to me but I know that, that pegasi was real; it was one of the main six. I forget its name though. I hope at least my weapon is done by the time I wake up; I need to pay this town another visit. Find out whom that pegasi is, and co-ordinate with the leader of that town to make sure that she is dealt with accordingly. At least I hope.) I thought before I began to sit back down on my bed before finally laying back down and going to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking on my door, the soft, gentle taps gently rousing me from my dreamless sleep as I looked outside to see the moon at its highest point. Sighed and began making my way over to the door putting on a small smile before opening the door to see none other than the pegasi from before standing there looking like she was about to knock again before she quickly darted past me to come inside. I stood still my anger making me close the door a bit more forcefully then I had intended on. "An explanation would be nice, as to why you are here young one. I don't want to revisit my old life but I will if I must." I said before the mare responded quietly.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but I take care of creatures in the Everfree Forrest. I saw your town a while back and knew of the threat of war but the kindness you show to your people, you must have a heart to do that. And I saw what you did when some of your people began being cruel. It takes even more of a heart to forgive them." She said before I turned around to face her, my eye colour changing to their regular toxic green seeing her shrink back in obvious fear. "I have a heart because we need to stick together to survive out here. They are like the children I can never have, so it's why I forgive them so much. I need every capable half breed ready to take to arms should the need arise."

My words made the mare look up at me with a deep admiration before she lowered her head with another hint of a blush on her face. "I see, can I have your name sir?" She asked me shocking me slightly. "I don't see the harm in it, Leone." I replied doing a small bow towards her seeing her face light up in a furious blush before she replied in just a whisper. "My name's Fluttershy. I hope we meet again Leone." She said as I nodded toward her. "I'll spread word that you will be allowed back in here to roam freely, since you already know my house location finding me shouldn't be too difficult." I said before a loud battle cry was heard followed by the sound of several swords hitting skin followed by multiple screams of pain.

My face hardened as I wrenched the door open before sprinting to the forge vaulting over fences as I went to keep my momentum and speed before I saw it had appeared into view. The forge was still intact but the sounds of a fight inside sounded into my ears making my rage boil over as I began to race towards it only to be stopped by two night guards who had faces of sympathy on their faces. "I'm sorry sir, but as an order from Celestia herself, this area is off limits." A guard said before I shot him a venomous glare before I summoned two hands from the ground big enough to pin them to the ground and fully restrain them. "I should be sorry to you two, you didn't deserve this. You are following orders. But your princess who is viewed as a god can't settle something like this with a simple peace treaty then I will make it my personal vendetta to end her life."

My words shocked them but they still stayed silent as they realized what I just said before they nodded and remained quiet as I walked past them into the forge only to see John fighting two of Celestia's day guards. "Gang up on a half breed that can fight you cowards." I growled out my hands clenching into fists as I rushed the closest one using the momentum from my run to deliver a hard solid punch to the back of the guard's head. "Leader, thank you." John said making me smirk at him before I said sympathetically. "We may be the only two left. This is an extinction of a race if they had gotten to any of the girls. Though if they had fun with them they guarantee another half breed. So don't thank me just yet. We still have this ass to deal with." I said before picking up the other guard's sword seeing that the guard was actually dead from the blow.

I stood up to my full height and made my eyes flash their toxic green as I began to smile lightly. "Shall we John?" I asked him, seeing him nod after he caught on to what I was saying before he smirked as well before we both turned to face the guard only to see he had his sword shaking severely as he looked into my eyes alone. "Actually, I'll take him on alone. John, could you watch the door and make sure I get no interruptions with this one?" I asked him seeing him nod with a look of relief on his face before he went to stand by the door concealing himself in the shadows. "Now that I know that we're going to be alone for the most part," I began seeing him step back constantly. "Let's dance shall we?" I asked before raising the sword up to my eye level before slashing it diagonally till it rested at my side angled to swing up and cut at any moment.

**And so ends the first chapter of this take on mlp. Reviews from veterans of the show and stories can criticize as you wish for I have no common interest in the show itself. I will finish this story and this shall never be mentioned again. So until next time, I shall see you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well another chapter is here. Not much to say in the A/N so I'll get to the review.**

**Guest: I'm glad you are liking this story and gave it such a high score. But if you could tell me what might make it a 10/10 or even a 9/10 would help me just that little bit more. But I still thank you for your positive feedback.**

I began the fight by walking closer towards him seeing his eyes flicker in fear again as I let out a slow dark chuckle escape from me as I lowered my stance slightly preparing for an attack when his eyes suddenly began to emit a golden light. I stepped back slightly before I summoned some of my magic to give myself the illusion of a weakened form. The illusion completed just as a female voice spoke through the guard. "I am coming; you shall agree to my terms or suffer the consequences." The voice made me recoil in disgust at the recognition of the voice. (She's coming here then. That works to our advantage- Though she won't be arriving alone. She most likely will bring a battalion of guards to secure her safety and to intimidate me to surrender. When I die I surrender. She'll learn that the hard way.)

I thought as the guard regained his bearings only to gasp in pain before collapsing to the floor. I knew what that meant. (She's smarter than she looks. She probably killed the other two outside. I'll check them later.) Sighing to myself I lowered the illusion before I began walking to the door seeing John emerge from the shadows as I spoke to him in a whisper. "John, get everything ready. Whatever you can make that can take blows without hindering the wearer to much will be fine. We need to be prepared for our so called darling guests." I said making the last to words thick with sarcasm and anger as John nodded. "I'll see what I can do. It's obviously a trap you know that right?" He asked making me answer only with a nod. "Get to work while I deal with these two out here. Provided they aren't already dead."

I turned and left John to check the two night guards who were still trapped under the spell but were still breathing. (That's good.) I thought as I walked closer to them. Their ears jolted up at the sound of my footsteps approaching. I sighed and as I reached their front I lowered the spell letting them stand up before I stopped them from taking off. "You guys are the only ones left alive on your side from this experience. Don't make a huge deal out of it. I'd pay you for the trouble but we didn't have a currency. So I think letting you live is the best repayment I can give you because the guards that I saw. Are already dead." Their eyes widened before they silently nodded and took off into the night.

I sighed as they left leaving me to scour through the town to try and find any sort of living life left. I sighed but began walking towards everyone's house going house by house looking everywhere though I didn't find anything. I got back to my house and rested my hand among the door before I heard muffled voices inside. Using a small amount of magic I altered my voice to sound like one of the guards. "Everything all right in there?" I asked through the door with a smirk on my face as the voices stopped at the sound of my voice before I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. Using my reflexes combined with the general knowledge I had I managed to roll out of the way as a sword embedded itself into where my head was just seconds ago.

Acting fast I yanked the sword out of the door before I held it in front of me waiting for any more movement. (That was a well-placed throw. This being has skill who and whatever it is.) My thoughts were interrupted as a hooded pony walked into my line of sight. The hand holding the sword steadied and tensed, ready for the oncoming fight. I waited walking slightly closer to the hooded being before I smirked sensing accomplishment behind me. "To soon to be feeling that don't you think?" I asked addressing whoever was behind me before I flipped over the being only to see it was Shining Armor. "Dear me, Shining. I knew you were reckless but this? This is suicidal. I guess you really are a moron."

My words clearly had the effect I wanted as he began to snarl in my direction before he drew his own sword and held it in front of him in his light blue aura. I sighed and raised my fists before I tensed my slightly bent legs for mobility in case I needed it. "You really should just die freak." Shining spat out before he lowered the point of the sword. (He won't launch it at me with a projectile.) I thought before I had to leap to the side to dodge the sword as it was used as a spear. "You really did that? Huh, well I guess it's a fair fight provided your mole doesn't do anything." I said before I felt the presence of another entering the area, the amount of magic I sensed gave it away as to who was arriving.

"Shining, now might not be the best time for you to go ape shit. Your sun raiser is on her way to discuss peace." I said in hopes of discouraging his assault only to see him smirk at me before he straightened up while I kept my guard up in case of any last minute attacks. "Well then," he started before lowering his stance again, "I'll just have to kill you before she shows up." He finished before I saw the aura again begin to surround his horn. However I noticed he was mouthing something, deciding not to risk it I charged him before I angled my body catching his throat with my right shoulder as I grabbed his body with my hands as I threw him over me hearing his gasp of shock before his gasp of pain.

I sighed and turned around seeing him lying still, obviously winded as he tried to recover I managed to turn side on as a hoof holding a short knife was thrust past my face. Reacting on instinct I grabbed the hoof before I bent it outwards towards the ground forcing the one that attacked me to go to the ground as I clambered over to get on top of them before I managed to switch the knife so it was angled towards them. I noticed that the hood had slipped back revealing a face I knew I wouldn't forget. "It had to be you." I spat out in a harsh whisper as the one below me let out the laugh that still haunted me. "You really thought that, that pathetic excuse of a threat would intimidate me?"

I sighed out in frustration before I let a sinister smirk play out across my face as I saw her lose her calmness to let out a nervous chuckle as I used this moment to attempt to drive the knife into her chest only for her to resist my strength with her own. "I taught you everything you know. You owe me your life service." She screeched out as I finally managed to plant my right shoulder on the bottom of the knife using my body weight to push it down as I freed one hand to make it easier by throwing tight jabs in her face connecting with her nose, lips, chin, jaw, and temple. Anywhere I could reach until I finally gathered the required strength and shoved the knife into her chest despite her resistance.

I sighed as I slowly got off of her before I used my right hand to close her eyes as I lowered my head in both relief and shame. I sighed again as I stood up to my full height before I turned to where I last saw Shining only to find him gone. (He wasn't an illusion, but knowing tactics he's probably trying a simple flank to a side to try and get behind me.) I thought as I began turning slowly on the spot until I heard wings flapping behind me followed by the sound of several pieces of metal clanking together. "It seems I was right, you wouldn't come alone." I said before turning my head to look at her over my shoulder. "Creature of the everfree, I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria. I come with terms to your surrender. Do you wish to hear them?"

Her words were calm but I sensed her anger towards me, sighing I answered. "I would call a draw; we hang up our arms and learn from each other, pool our information and become one of the more powerful armies in this world. I know the griffons have a great army with enough weapons to coat the houses in steel. And still be able to fight. I can help provide that extra effectiveness. But I'll hear your terms and think it over." I said turning around to face her full on, her appearance still despising me as she lowered her guard enough to walk towards me. "Shall we find somewhere more comfortable to discuss this? I would discuss it hear but the stench of death is still heavy here."

Her words made me smile inwardly as I began to turn my back to her. "Just follow me, I know of a place. However, only one guard can accompany you, one that can be calm in the face of freaks because your order missed two half breeds, me being one of them. So there will be another one." I said before I began making my way back towards the forge hearing only two sets of hooves following me. (This is not going to end well.) I thought as I reached the door hearing the sound of a hammer hitting metal. I smiled slightly at the sound before I opened the door hearing the bell ring again behind me. "Where is this other half breed?" I heard Celestia ask from behind me making me smile as I looked at the door I knew he was behind.

"Princess, take a seat somewhere, I'll go get him. It shouldn't take too long." I said making her smile finally falter before it appeared again before she nodded. I sighed and walked towards the door before opening it seeing John hard at work with almost the full set of armor completed. "John." I said placing my hand on his shoulder making him stiffen before he turned towards me showing me that he was indeed working on the helmet. I smiled at him before I motioned my head at the door leading back into the entrance of the forge. "They're here?" He asked making me nod. "Don't go out there until I'm done putting on the armor that you have made."

My words made him nod before he stood by the forge as I began to adorn the armor. The midnight black steel covering my body as well as the red leather belt that held a simple one handed sword with the pummel holding an onyx making me smirk at the armor as I began putting it on. The material on the inside of the armor being a type of silk fabric to make it comfortable when wearing. I sighed as I slipped on the belt before drawing the sword, the drawing of the sword made no sound. As I drew it fully I saw it fully the blade shape being a simple leaf blade with steel coated with what looked to be carbon. The edge had been lightly painted to be a blood red with the guard being a cross guard.

"John, this blade, how much did you use on it?" I asked making him chuckle nervously. "It was one of the best blades I forged back when I still made weapons. The one I'm making you currently is still in development. That was one of the least fancy blades I forged. I knew your color combo that suits you is those two colors so it was natural I chose that one. After all, it suits the armor after all." He explained before I nodded and sheathed the blade. "Well let's not keep 'our guests' waiting any longer. I'll go first, you shadow me." I said making him scowl but nod nonetheless. I put on a straight face as I opened the door again seeing Celestia stare at the armor before the sword on my hip.

"Would you tell me why you are wearing the armor?" Celestia asked me making me fight to stop my straight face turn into a smirk. "I'm the leader of this community, the leader of this town. Which was a sanctuary; I wear this armor because of my stature being a huge risk factor for me being that you are bringing a legion of troops to my territory, my home." I replied my emotions being turned into a hatred directed towards Celestia. "I'm sorry to hear about your kind, but I couldn't risk anything myself. About your terms of surrender, it's easy. You swear loyalty to the canterlot army. We have academy spots open for someone of your talents, your friend however. No spots are available for him."

Her words made my blood boil, I was about to lash out at her before John placed his hand on my shoulder before whispering into my ear. "Take this; we can't afford the war like we could before. They could have made up a worse offer." He whispered making me snap my head towards him. "You can't be serious John. What offer could they have for you? For all you know it could be a prisoner. For all I know it could be a trap." I said before I turned back to face Celestia before I let my anger show. "Then, there's you. The all mighty Celestia, the one that is never in the wrong in the eyes of your subjects; and yet, you find it necessary to wipe out innocent lives just for your own safety. I have every right to kill you right now."

I paused to capture the look of smugness on her face before I continued. "I just might actually, but I'll lay down my terms for the draw. They're even simpler and I know it works to both of our advantages. You allow us to be recognized as citizens in all of your empire. And in return, we will teach your soldiers more than what they learn at the academy. Sounds fair to me." I said seeing her smile falter into a slight frown before she nodded her head. "I'll accept those terms when I see fit. Until then, it's back to the threat of war. You don't find my reasons capable of being enough." Celestia spoke before I heard the bell ring again followed by a voice I knew but didn't want to hear at the time.

"Sister I came to see if you were alright." She began before I assume she laid eyes on me because she gasped quietly. "Hello again, Luna." I said calmly before I turned to face her. Her eyes the same color as the sky at dusk making me smile slightly. "Leone, is it really you?" She asked making me nod in her direction as I turned to face princess Celestia. "Until we meet again, oh and before we part, if you ever. Send an execution order again against me. I will not let your guards live. Just a warning." I said to Celestia making her smile kindly before she only nodded and without another word, left the building. I sighed before I leant against the wall before I turned to john.

"Get ready John. We're about to get visitors." I said reaching down and putting my hand on the handle of the sword eyeing the door before I felt a hand land on my shoulder. "Why didn't you agree? I don't care about myself; you however need to survive to show the world we live in that we aren't much different from them." John said before I also heard Luna speak her mind on this. "Leone, why not come to the castle? We can discuss things there. I'm sorry again for what happened those years ago." She said making me begin to snarl at the door before I sighed. "John, to answer your question, I didn't take it because you are the truest being to a brother I can have. I can't reproduce. So if you can understand it from my point of view it would help me out."

John sighed before I turned to Luna to answer her question. "Luna to answer your question, I won't come to the castle because you and I both know what would happen. Plus I'd already told you on that day that you were forgiven. But what happened that day cannot be simply forgotten. I have forgiven you time and time again. Why stop now right." I said making Luna smile at me before she nodded and walked out after her sister. I sighed before I leant against the wall before sliding down it to a sitting position as I put my head in my hands. I felt John put his hand on my left shoulder before I slowly felt myself begin to crack from the stress with my body shaking lightly.

I soon felt myself begin to shake violently as John stood up and walked away. "Leone, if you can't open your eyes to the fact that this is how things were going to end out then even I can't help you. I'm sorry Leone, but I am still standing by the advice that you should just accept her terms." He said before I heard a door open and slam shut soon after. I sighed and tried to gather myself before I stood up only to find myself unable to gather the strength. (What happened?) I thought before I looked at my body before noticing something about the armor. It had begun to glow a dark greyish color. I sighed before I began to feel my eyelids become heavier as I struggled to keep them open.

I eventually opened my eyes as a sound of a door opening came to my ears. I snapped my eyes in that direction seeing John walk in to the room in his regular attire before he noticed me before he slightly picked up his pace before he knelt by my side. "How did this happen?" He asked coldly making me sigh in annoyance. "The only possible thing I can come up with is it's the way that bitch can say her farewell to an armored man ready for a fight. Other than that I have no real idea. Just impossible theories." I replied with the same cold tone before I began the struggle of removing the armor. Eventually I managed it before I felt my strength begin returning to me.

I managed to stand up before making my way out of the forge before I stared at the light blue sky as a single cloud floated above the town. (That has to be a pegasi scout. I'll be damned if I'm wrong.) I thought as I began preparing a small green fireball in my hand getting ready to lob it at the cloud until I heard something approaching fast through the town. (That cloud spy will have to wait. This being comes first.) I thought as I turned quickly to face the direction of which I heard the sound only to see a certain Pegasi running at me. "What the hell is she doing here and not using her wings?" I said quietly before I felt her crash into my chest making me stumble back a few steps.

"I heard about what happened. I'm sorry about the event; I hope you don't hate me for being weak when I could have helped." She began to say before I snapped my eyes down to hers to stop her from continuing. "Don't finish that sentence. I knew you were the type of shy pegasi. Which I understand completely, I knew a half breed that was the same. So I understand why you did what you did. Don't call yourself weak either; everyone can become a fierce and feared warrior even when out of combat they are a completely different personality. But that was their path to choose. Some choose to remain in their homes in the time of battle which I respect for I was once like that."

I finished by looking away from her to the cloud before I sighed. (If that is a pegasi scout, this one will probably be chained up for treason.) I thought before I sighed and launched the fire ball directly at the cloud before I saw it explode in a burst of green embers. I scanned through the embers trying to find something out of the ordinary but found nothing. I sighed as I looked back down to the pink mane of the pegasi who had her head down towards the ground. I sighed as I turned away from her to begin walking towards my house when I heard someone following me. I sighed quietly knowing who it was as I slowed my pace down to show I wasn't in a hurry to get there.

Eventually I saw that the pegasi had joined my side as we walked towards my house. Eventually it came into view making me smile at it seeing the small indent where the sword had struck. "You may want to remain here while I check put the house. Some of the half breeds didn't take kindly to a pure blood, even if they never did anything wrong. So if any other half breed comes out of the house, just be careful and hide. I'll find you if you do so don't worry about getting caught. No other being that I sense in that household, is a being with some form of automatic telepathy. So don't worry." I said as I began walking on my own towards the door. I rested my hand on the handle before sighing and opening the door.

I quickly and carefully scanned the area around the door seeing nothing unusual so I began sensing for emotions finding three different levels of fear. I sighed quietly and began slowly walking towards the origin of the emotions coming to a stop at my resting rooms' door. I knocked twice before speaking through the door in my regular voice. "What do you three think you are doing?" I asked through the door before seeing the door open and almost being tackled by three young half breeds. One was an earth pony half breed with a pure turquoise coat with light brown eyes and an ocean blue mane. Another was a dragon half breed with light green hair and light blue eyes.

The final one was a pegasi half breed with a pitch black coat and silver mane; her red eyes seemed to sparkle with tears as they locked with my green eyes. I sighed realizing that the half breeds were all female. "Leader we thought you were one of _them_. Please forgive us for thinking that." The pegasi half breed said in a chocked voice as I sat up and leant against the wall. "It's fine young ones. You are forgiven. But I must ask for your forgiveness." They all looked at me confused as I continued. "We were attacked as you know, but I don't know if anyone else besides you three, I and the half breed working the forge survived. I'm sorry young ones, but we may be the only ones left."

My words made them all tear up and bury their heads in my chest as I wrapped my arms around them in a fatherly manner as they began to cry into my chest all of them shaking terribly in my arms. I sighed softly as I continued to hold them hearing the front door open quietly. Turning my head I saw the pegasi looking shocked at me as I checked to see for an illusion only to find none making me sigh and rest my head against the wall. "Girls, it's okay, I know it's sad but I promise I will fight to my final breath to protect all of you. Your generation is the next line of a proud race. I will teach you everything I know to help you three get ready to prepare for something but before that I would like you to meet someone."

**Well that chapter took a rather dark turn didn't it. But that's the type of story I enjoy writing. In case people are wondering when to expect updates on this story then it would be every month if I can manage it with my personal life. But if that can't happen then I will make it a chapter every two months. But that would only be a last resort as if the computer deleted or corrupted the files which hasn't happened to me yet. So until the next time I see you guys and maybe girls. Keep living the right way.**

"**Success is no accident. It is hard work, perseverance, learning, studying, sacrifice and most of all, love of what you are doing." Pele.  
"The only way to do great work is to love what you do." Steve Jobs.  
"Your time is limited, so don't waste it living someone else's life. Don't be trapped by dogma – which is living with the results of other people's thinking- Don't let the noise of others' opinions drown out your own inner voice. And most important, have the courage to follow your heart and intuition. They somehow already know what you truly want to become." Also Steve Jobs.**


	3. Chapter 3

They seemed to calm down enough to look up from my chest before the dragon half breed caught sight of the pegasi making her dart her head back into my chest before she began shaking. "Who is it leader?" The pegasi half breed whispered before I motioned my head towards the pegasi which was slowly approaching with a gentle, caring smile on her face. The other two had the same reaction as the dragon half breed. I shuffled slightly so that I could hold them more comfortably as they eventually seemed to work up the courage to look up at me before the pegasi half breed spoke shakily. "Are you sure leader?" She asked as I nodded before moving into a kneeling position so that they were all in front of me.

"Thanks to a friend of mine I have learned that not all pure bloods are what we believe them to be. I feel that if we can give some of them a chance than we may be given proper thought and judgment rather than based on appearances alone." I said as I gestured for the pegasi to walk forward before I slowly looked at the earth pony half breed only for her to look away facing towards the floor. I looked at her for a few more seconds before the pegasi half breed spoke up. "Sorry leader. Jenna isn't used to situations like this." The pegasi spoke as the earth pony half breed shot a glare at her. "He doesn't need to know midnight. But can you really blame me?"

I sighed at the potential for a verbal war before I gave an attempt to make them stop. "I don't blame you for doing what you did Jenna. It's perfectly reasonable reaction to what happened. Midnight while I thank you for the advice it wasn't needed as well as giving off a name. I could have been a changeling pure breed or worse I could have been Chrysalis. You're lucky I'm not." I said as I began to smile slightly as they both blushed and looked to the floor as the pegasi mare came up to me and tapped me gently on the shoulder. I looked at her before I saw her comforting look on her face before she let out a small sigh of adoration. "Did you ever think of becoming a teacher one day?"

Her question shook my slightly but I responded after I realized the question. "I never thought about it much to tell you the truth. I always thought that I never had such good chemistry with children. But since the town was destroyed I'm going to have to go out again. I never fully checked the town to see if there were any survivors other than us and the half breed at the forge. So for some small chance your parents could still be living young ones." I replied before hearing the three of them all gasp before they hugged me tighter as I felt my chest begin to become wet with their tears. I sighed as I hugged them all as best as I could. My own heart strings being pulled by how emotionally unstable they were.

I held them for close to ten minutes before feeling them calm down before I gently loosened my grip on them before I spoke again. "This mare here will hopefully look after you three while I am searching. I will get the half breed working the forge to come by as well. Mainly because I don't trust the fact that I just had a run in with some old enemies of mine." I said with the last sentence dripping with venom as I slowly began to stand up and walk out of the house into the now deserted street. I looked to my left to see several stalls shattered with thankfully, no one buried beneath the rubble. I looked to my right to see other houses made out of stone with the doors cracked open slightly.

I sighed as I walked into the street to my right before I stopped at the first door which I heard heavy fearful panting coming from behind the door. I sighed as I slowly opened the door with my head poking inside in time to see a pegasi half breed look at me with half crazed sky blue eyes with a dull knife in her grasp. Her short light grey fur making it look as if she was coated in armor. "Ma'am; are you alright? I'm searching the nearby houses for survivors of the order. Unless it was a scare tactic." I asked her seeing her eyes return to a normal state as she dropped the knife letting it fall to the floor. "I'm fine, but my daughter, she was at school. I need to find her." She said as she went to move past me. "Ma'am, was she a pegasi like you with a midnight black coat and silver mane with garnet red eyes?"

My question made her freeze to look at me with a small amount of both fear and anticipation. "Yes, her name is Midnight. I need to know how you know her." She said almost panicked out of her mind as I raised a hand. "She ran into my house for shelter when they arrived, she and her two friends are safe. They are in the care of one of my neutral friends. When I return is when you can be allowed to see her. For I do not know how many more of the pure breeds are here." I said seeing her nod her head in understanding. "I understand leader. If you need anything, just let me know." She said making me smile warmly at her. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind miss."

I saw her cheeks flush a light pink as she bowed slightly. "Please leader. Call me Overcast." She said making me nod at her as I returned the bow. "Pleasure Overcast. I must be off now though, I fear as if I've wasted enough time and I don't want others dead on my behalf when I can stop it." I said before closing the door behind me as I walked out before I moved onto the next house. I sighed as I opened the door fully only to gag at the sight. A small family lay dead on the floor; the father was a gryphon half breed, he looked like he was run through several times with the sword while his mate lay a few feet behind him with her neck sliced clean with a pool of blood now stained into the stone floor.

Finally my eyes rested onto the child, a newborn. Held in the mothers grasp close to her chest. All of them had their eyes closed as I slowly walked over to the mother's corpse. I looked down at her as I knelt down to examine the child. I saw, to my relief. That the young one didn't suffer. A clean thrust into the center of his head effectively killing him in one blow. "Fucking day guards. I'll kill every single one of them for this." I spat through clenched teeth as I punched the stone floor with all the rage I had, I saw my hand crack the stone as pain shot through my arm making me hiss in pain. I slowly stood up and sighed. "I only hope you are freed from the shackles of pain now, may god welcome you into his heavenly embrace."

I kept at it, going house to house. Eventually only realizing that Overcast was the only true survivor here apart from me, John and the young ones. I sighed in defeat as I slowly walked into the center of the village. My arm now bandaged up from the reckless action at the house of the gryphons. I sighed as I sank to my knees with my head in my hands. The grief becoming too much to handle as I slowly began to mourn the loss of the families that I saw. Eventually I felt rage bubbling inside of me along with the familiar instinct to take revenge. I felt the rage building up to a breaking point as I let it out in an enraged battle cry. I felt the air around me become thick, as if I was becoming trapped as the cry calmed down.

I felt a hand come down on my shoulder before I heard John speak. "Leader, we must accept the terms. We will not survive another attack." HE said in defeat as I sighed and nodded my head. "I'll get the survivors, we'll move to Ponyville to accept these terms. Marching in on Canterlot would be suicide." I replied with anger and sadness conflicting in my voice. "There are survivors?" He asked making me nod. "Three children that need schooling and only one of their parents survived. That's it, they killed everyone else. I'm sorry John." I said knowing he had a sister in the village that met the same fate as the father of the gryphon family. Several stab wounds to her chest.

I felt John put his other hand on my other shoulder before he knelt down in front of me. "You did what you could. We'll bury them traditionally for their race and then we will move. But don't blame yourself alright. This event could have been worse." He said as I looked into his dark red eyes seeing them already leaking tears. "It could have been better though John. I know that they were after me. If I had just been the only one outside at the time, your sister would still be alive. Everyone here would be the same. Just with you leading them." I said hanging my head in shame as I stood up. "I'll need help with some of the races. But you should go to your sister. Say your farewells one last time before we both give her, the draconian last rights."

We sighed together as we finished the final body being put to rest the way they would have wanted. I sighed as I remembered the children. "Come John. We need to get the children here to safety. You head to Overcast's house. I'll deal with the children. I need to let them know what happened to their parents myself." I said as John only nodded before we began walking in that general direction. I sighed in despair as my house came into view again. The door closed making me smile knowing that the children inside were safe. As I reached the door I saw that Fluttershy was nowhere to be seen but the half breeds were all talking with one another until they noticed me standing there.

I sighed out as they all began asking if they're parents are alive. I raised a single hand making them quiet down immediately. "I'm sorry young ones. But Overcast is the only other half breed besides the half breed who works at the forge who is still alive. I'm sorry young ones. If I could rewind time and have it play out correctly, the way I know it could have gone. Then I would do it in a heartbeat." I said seeing their eyes widen in both shock and sadness before the other two half breeds tackled me to the floor crying uncontrollably into my chest. I saw midnight look at me with anticipation as I beckoned her over with a hand watching as he happily walked over and helped me embrace them to help calm them down.

I heard the door open and I heard Overcast gasp in the doorway before I felt midnight leap from where she was as I continued to embrace the other two who had calmed down slightly but were still crying every once and awhile. "Leader, oh. I'll wait for you at the forge." I heard John speak from the doorway making me nod my head absentmindedly as I held them tighter to me, a fatherly instinct taking over. As I held them I heard Midnight and Overcast exchanging words of comfort for the other. I sighed as the two other half breeds calmed down enough to where I could kneel before them looking into their now bloodshot eyes. "I know you girls feel, I truly do. I've been there as well. My family in my home, were all killed while I hid and couldn't do anything. So if you need someone to talk to who will understand, I am always available to talk too alright?"

I saw them nod at my words before I stood up. "Let's get going. We need to be at the forge, we're moving." I said in a serious but calm tone seeing Overcast look at me with a small amount of fear in her eyes. "You can't be thinking of marching towards the capital are you? It's suicide. We've lost too many already." She began before I cut her off with a raised hand. "No, we are going to Ponyville. As it is neutral we can wait there peacefully until one side surrenders. Unfortunately, that one side will be us. As you said, we've lost too many. We can't afford to resist any longer. So I hope you all are going to live happy lives at peace with the pure breeds."

My words made Overcast look at me as the forge came into view. "Leader you can't." She began before I again silenced her. "It must happen to maintain the peace of this land. I'd rather die in battle than the path I have chosen but I can't deny the fate that has been decided." I said as I saw John leave the forge with three swords in his grasp as he handed one to me and another to Overcast. "Just in case." He said making us both nod as I stood slightly ahead of them with the children in the middle of us. Without another word we moved towards Ponyville, the anger still bubbling through my veins as it came into view. I saw only night guards this time making me sigh in some relief as we walked through the streets not receiving many glares from the inhabitants of the town as we made our way to the library.

I sighed as I opened the door hearing the bell ring again as I moved the side allowing the others to enter as the purple unicorn came back down a flight of stairs before noticing me. She let out a gasp before she began to shake in obvious fear. "I mean no harm element wielder," I began as she stopped shaking. "I am here to ask that you send a letter to your ruler, I request an audience." I finished seeing her nod before she darted back up the stairs. "Let's make ourselves comfortable, she'll be here soon enough. Hopefully with her sister to calm her down." I said sitting down on a chair near a bookshelf as the others all took a comfortable position on the floor.

We waited only thirty seconds until a golden light erupted from the center of the room making me shield my eyes from the intensity of it before I saw that Celestia was with Luna as they both were staring at me expectedly. "I'll begin shall I?" I asked sarcastically with venom dripping off of every syllable making them both flinch at the hatred held in my voice. "Two hundred and fifty half breeds killed by your day guards Celestia. No one they saw was spared, not even a newborn that couldn't defend himself or herself. I feel that much rage towards you I should kill you on the spot for the act of genocide that you have committed." I said seeing Luna step forward.

"I sent only two guards Leone, what about them?" Luna asked me making me smile. "I got to them before they could do anything, they were the only survivors that stayed during the attack." I said before I felt a blast of magic impact with my stomach sending me into the wall hearing two of my ribs break upon the impact. I grunted as I felt my magic transform me into who I once was. A human with dark brown hair, average build. Sea blue eyes and wearing urban camouflage clothing. "You have no proof." Celestia spat at me as she was at my side in a second with her hoof ready. "How else do you explain your smugness when you arrived?" I asked mockingly before her hoof connected with my chest again making a third rib break making me hiss in pain hearing the half breed children say something I thought I would never hear.

"Father." They screamed out simultaneously as they rushed to my aid. I widen my eyes in surprise at what I was called. I groaned lightly as I sat up letting the illusion fall as I coughed up small amounts of blood from my mouth seeing Celestia step back with guilt now plaguing her features. "Sister, you almost took him from a family, have you no respect for honor or shame?" Luna asked before she came over with a small smile on her lips as the half breed children got ready for a fight. "I mean him no harm little ones. I only wish to heal him." She said making me smile as I remembered when we first met. "Even though you reacted the same way when we first met?" I joked seeing her cheeks flush slightly.

"We're sorry leader." The three young ones said as the all gently embraced me one at a time. "It's okay young ones. I just didn't expect that to come from the tree of you." I said truthfully seeing Celestia look at me as I returned to stare at her with a hardened glare as I grunted in pain trying to stand up. Using the wall behind me for support I managed. I stood up fully as Luna was in front of me. Her horn surrounded in her same cyan aura. "Do I need to ask you to stay still Leone?" Luna asked me with a joking tone making me chuckle lightly at her. "Not unless your sister wishes to try anything." I said seeing Celestia glare at me again before her glare darkened as she looked at Luna.

"Sister, do I need to remind you who turned you into that thing?" Celestia taunted with Luna's eyes going wide in both fear and shock. "Celestia you know that it was you. You never paid attention to her and her anger got the better of her. Luna, she blamed me for it. But I don't regret the fact that it happened. Because you resisted it Luna, resisted it enough to give me a reason to continue." I said seeing Luna slowly turn her head to look at her sister. "What do you wish to accomplish Tia? I don't hate him like you do because of the reason that he respected the night, helped me with how it should look, and when I saw through nightmare moon's eyes. I saw him try, and try to break me free. He didn't stop because when I was in the moon. I heard his prayers. I just wish I could answer them at the time."

Luna's words made both mine and Celestia's eyes widen, mine in shock with a tinge of embarrassment while Celestia's held a pure rage as she stepped forward. "You trust this creature, this freak. Over your own sister." Celestia began, her horn glowing a blinding white as I grabbed Luna before taking us both to the ground as a small laser like beam of magic flew where my head was seconds ago. "Leone are you alright?" John asked over Celestia's deep breaths of rage. "Yes John I'm fine. Great actually." I said smiling sinisterly as I let the magic I had turn me once again into who I was before I stood up. Luna staring up at me with her eyes wide with shock as I stared Celestia down.

"You make an attempt at my life when I come here to actually heed your terms. I could have killed you in the forge before you even knew what hit you. But I think I'll get rid of what you cherish most in this lifetime." I said as I raised my hand before balling it into a fist as I felt six different being's emotions in the town spike in both shock and fear. I heard a gasp as I felt a spark of electricity hit my hand. I opened it instinctively feeling two rings slide on my index and ring finger while one was on the middle and pinkie finger. I opened my eyes to stare Celestia down again seeing that she was staring at me with shock as I held the elements of harmony in my power.

"This feeling takes me back." I thought as I remembered when I first tried out the magic held within the rings. I saw Celestia's face harden into a stone glare before she began to advance. Seeing this I channeled the elements into my palm making a crackling ball of lightning that seemed to cackle in the speed at which I made the lightning move. "You remember this Celestia?" I asked her seeing her glare be wiped off her face to be replaced with pure fear as I was sure she remembered where I learned it from. "Light dagger. I remember." She said with a gulp following as I smirked. "Good, so you know how disastrous this can be if I miss my target. So be a dear and stand still will you. Or your sister dies in the blast."

My words made Luna gasp in fear before I felt hooves wrap around my shoulder. "Leone please. Let us be civilized. We can discuss a draw. Please Leone. Don't do this." I heard Luna beg as I sighed and lowered my hand. Feeling the magic disperse slowly so as to not cause an immature release of magic that had the power to blow up this town. I sighed as I felt Luna hug me tighter before I felt a blast of magic impact my forehead making my head snap back with the force of it as I felt my blood run down my face. I sighed as I lowered my head again. "There is another option. The leader dies to protect those few survivors is always an option. But knowing your sister, they won't live."

I sighed as I saw them all look at me with horror as I reached to my hip before I drew the sword. "However," I began before I stepped forward out of Luna's grasp. "I don't plan on going down easily." I finished before I raised the sword to make the tip poke Celestia's neck as I began to feel several emotions spike around me. Fear and anger being the top two as I merely drew the sword back before hitting Celestia hard in between the eyes with the pummel of the sword. I watched as she stepped back slightly before she toppled over to the right falling hard with almost no sound. "She's alive, just unconscious." I said as I turned around and saw the mane six all standing there with only one face being sympathetic.

I sighed as I raised the hand which held the elements. "Sorry for this, but I had to do it to keep her at bay while I protected the last survivors." I said as I disbanded the elements back to their previous wielders seeing them all look at me with shock at what I was doing. "These are the most powerful things in Equestria, why are you giving them back?" A white unicorn asked as I sighed and looked back to Celestia. "Because I know what it's like to lose something and not get it back. Don't make the same mistake young ones. Learn from my mistakes." I said feeling three of their emotions spike with sympathy making me groan in frustration. "Leader?" John asked me with obvious concern in his voice making me look at him with some sorrow showing.

"I'm sorry john. But this is how it has to be. We're basically dead anyway. I can't do anything about it. You can however. I know it's a lot to ask from one to another but I need to ask this of you. Take care of them; they need a father that I can never be." I said sadly as the three began to tear up before Midnight tackled me to the floor with her head in my chest. "Please no. Don't do this. Enough half breeds have died today. Don't do this. I beg you." I heard Midnight say before she began to cry softly into my chest. I sighed as I lowered the illusion seeing the main six apart from the purple unicorn and Fluttershy gasp in shock before an orange mare walked to stand between us glaring daggers at me.

"If any o' y'all be thinking 'bout hurting any pony in this town. I will see y'all off to the darkness." She said with hatred lacing every syllable of her western accent as I stared at her seeing her eyes widen as I calmly stared at her. "It's been so long since I heard someone else with that accent. I'm sorry if I don't say this correctly but are you part of the family in the apple farm near here?" I asked seeing her eyes widen before she stepped back in shock. "You're, you're the one that I've been seeing looking at the farm. Plan to take my family?" She asked me making me laugh lightly. "Not at all. I just watched to make sure you weren't a threat; you were closer than most to my home. So you were the biggest threat. I had to stake it out occasionally as to avoid any surprise conflicts. Lot of good that did."

My words made her look at me suspiciously before I had the breath taken out of me as the other two joined in. I let out a grunt as they crashed into my chest before I smiled slightly and reached my arms up to embrace the three of them slowly. "Leone, looks like you don't have a say in the matter." John chuckled before I shot him a stare that shut him up. "Looks like it." I said as I waited for them to calm down. I waited only three seconds before I felt myself become tired for no reason. I looked back to where I left Celestia to see her smirking at me as he horn was covered in a golden glow. "Damn it." I muttered before I sat up before I tried to stand.

My attempts paid off as I managed it before feeling John step to my aid lifting my right arm so I could lean on him slightly and he could keep me upright. "Let's get out of here Leone. They won't listen." He said as I nodded slowly. "Amen to that." I breathed out as Overcast led the children out first with me and John following. I fought to stay awake and keep moving before I felt John scoop down to hoist me over his shoulders. "John?" I asked him seeing him pick up the pace. "They will follow us; we need to head out now. Sorry for not giving you a warning Leone." He said making me nod weakly. "Alright, make sure they get there safe." I said before I felt the everfree forest's magic flow into my body rejuvenating me as I slipped off of John's shoulders landing on my feet.

"Leone what are you doing?" John asked me in a hurried whisper as I stared at him. "Lead them to a new section of the forest. I'll find you. I'll lead them away from you. Just get going." I said as I turned my back to him before I darted back to the edge of the forest seeing Celestia smirking. "Sister he will not survive what you have done to him. Why do you do this? You've changed for no reason." Luna said as I walked forward. "I think I'll take that book after all." I said seeing the purple unicorn stare at me with wide eyes before she nodded and went to retrieve it. "What book Leone?" Luna asked me making me sigh in repressed pain. "If what you say is true, then get out of here and just watch. I never thought it would come to this though."

**John POV.**

How could he have been so stupid. (No matter what they will find us. I just hope he's alright.) I thought before I looked ahead to see that Overcast had stopped further ahead in a clearing. I walked up to her side to see that the children had stopped to catch their breath. "Where is he?" I heard Overcast whisper to me as I sighed and looked at her solemnly before I shook my head. "I'm sorry Overcast." I said seeing her eyes widen before the ground shook violently as I heard an explosion happen off in the distance. I whipped around to face back towards the town only to see a dome of green flames. "He didn't." I said in disbelief before I turned back to the three of them before I picked up the dragon half breed and the earth pony hearing them let out a light gasp in shock.

"Pick up your daughter; we need to move, now." I said chancing a glance back at the dome to see it was shrinking. I looked back to see that Overcast had picked up the pegasi half breed as we began to move through the forest a lot quicker. We did this for five minutes before the sound of another explosion met my ears making me sigh and lower my head as I slowed to a stop. I looked back to see nothing making me sigh out in frustration. (Damn it Leone, you were an idiot to think that, that was the only option. I hope you didn't suffer as much as the others who tried that spell.) I thought before I had to grip the two closer to me as they began to struggle.

**Leone POV.**

I sighed as the secondary explosion went off. I looked around me as I had lowered the concentration of the spell. I saw that I had launched Celestia into the library through a window making me smirk as I stepped forward slowly. I made it to the window before I saw that glass from the window had pierced her skin making it look worse than it actually was. "Leone?" I heard Luna ask as I turned around to stare at her. "I'm sorry Luna, Celestia's alive but she will not remember this. I want it kept that way. I'll just get used to this. I apologize Luna. But there is nothing else to be said, we are enemies, two different sides. I'd like to know actually what prayers you remember. So I can at least know which ones were heard."

**Well. This happened. I apologize it took three months for this but I wait at least a month for reviews. If not then I don't publish another update. So a review on this chapter helps a lot more than a lot of you probably think. I struck a deal with my Pokémon stories and I'll make it here. You guys leave at least one review a chapter and I'll put up a chapter. Sounds incredibly fair. Better considering you can just put "Great work". Or something similar, I don't ask for much. Just getting the acknowledgement that people are reading this and are willing to tell me something is something that helps me. So come on guys, I've made the offer. Can you follow through with it? I'll wait and find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS. I am back with another chapter of this because…well frankly…it is the only thing that is coming to mind at the moment as I'm sick out of my mind right now. Not fun. Definitely would prefer ANYTHING to this. Yes I would even sit down and watch the show….did I really just type that?...oh god…I blame me being sick. Anyway let's get going. All songs referenced here will be linked at the bottom so get reading.**

I watched as Luna began to turn away from me with her head hanging low. "I think its best that you not know. Some of them made me wish I were there for you. I am sorry for my sister's actions." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear, as I felt shock fill me. (She heard those prayers.) I thought, shocked, I nodded. "I understand Luna; I know which ones you're talking about now." I replied seeing Celestia turn towards me making me snap towards her. I quickly raised a hand in front of my face blocking a beam of magic sent by her. "You never give in to logic do you?" I asked seeing her only narrow her already cold stare firing another blast of magic.

Like the last one, I blocked it with minimal effort but I also was worrying about the crowd forming. "Freak, why don't you just die with the rest of your race?" Celestia spat making the crowd murmur whispers of shock at the words making me smile as I slowly walked forward. "This is the true face of your leader, your monarch. Do you still feel free?" I asked before continuing. "Or do you feel restricted? Chained to this being in fear of this happening to you?" I asked the crowd seeing Celestia immediately stop what she was doing to look around at the crowd now backing away from her in fear. "Do you now believe what she told you about us? Half breeds, not changelings as I know that was truthful."

My words made them all glance at each other questioningly before a pure white unicorn walked forward with magenta shades covering her eyes. Her blue striped mane looking like she just woke up. "Why is all this happening?" She asked briefly lifting her shades showing her moderate cerise eyes. She caught site of me before nodding slightly. "You play?" She asked me making me smile as I remembered. "Not electronic music, no, I play something completely different." I smirked. I saw her head tilt in confusion before I heard an amplifier turning on. The static sound bringing back memories making me turn to look in the direction seeing a pink mare looking at me with a LTD/ESP Ninja 600 electric guitar resting against the amp already plugged in.

"How…?" I began to ask confused as I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. "That instrument isn't played much. So it's probably what you play." The pink mare said almost too fast for me to hear. "I did play this. Back when I was still in my world. I know a lot of the songs in my world but most of them were pretty dark or depressing." I said seeing the crowd look at me not believing me. I then heard a voice in the crowd. "You probably don't know anything, so you made up that excuse to get out of playing it." I heard the voice making me put the guitar in the correct position before I strummed the strings to find out what tuning it was in seeing that it was in standard e tuning.

Grinning maliciously, I turned it down to drop b tuning before I strummed the strings again hearing the significantly lower sound. "Now that's more like it." I laughed out before I began playing one winged angel. Seeing their faces change into both shock and horror at shear speed of how fast I played feeling my old self coming out through the guitar. I slowly began to become myself swaying to the main part of the song. I began to tilt the front end of the guitar upwards staring at the neck making sure I hit every note correctly. "Buck he is good." I heard someone in the crowd say as I finished. "You were saying?" I asked the crowd trying to find out who said it only to have the crowd start cheering.

The white mare came up and nodded slowly. "You can play pretty well. You do parties?" She asked me making me sigh as I slowly looked at her. "I could. However, who would even want their kids surrounded by this dark type of music? I grew up with it so I am used to the dark sound of it. But the name of the song I just played is called 'one winged angel', depicting the harsh life of my home and how much suffering we all had to go through." I said trying to state my point. "Then record an album and we will see what happens from there. I will cut you a recording deal. You record one album of that type of music. If anyone will listen to it then you do a couple of clubs before touring." She said making me freeze up at her offer.

(This mare honestly wants this world tainted.) I thought. "Alright, but I'm in no way responsible for what happens afterwards." I said seeing her smile widely. "Great, want to start on some ideas now at the studio or would you rather come back tomorrow to start with recording?" She asked me before I saw Celestia step forward. "I'll start some songs today. I'll finish them tomorrow." I said before I noticed Celestia staring at me livid. Her mane was slowly emitting a growing light that was becoming irritating. I also sensed how her strength was growing. "Everypony get back. Run while you can." I shouted to the crowd as I slowly lowered the guitar back down to rest against the amplifier.

"You think that just because a mare offers you something, we are not going to war? Is that it?" Celestia shouted, completely beside herself with rage. I said nothing, only lowering my body posture to accommodate a fighting style. "Answer me." She shouted angrily, lowering her horn to point it directly over my heart. "No." I began seeing her mane turn pink for a split second before it resumed its almost fiery white light. "I don't think that way. I made sure that I was the only half breed left in this village for one reason. You should have known that by now, I take nothing for granted, I give almost double back in return." I continued, clenching my fists so hard that they shook from the strength channeling in them.

"I would never stoop so low so as to take something for granted. Unlike you, royalty, always getting your way, never losing because of either wealth or power, it has always been that way; you never see greed coming until it is too late…seems like the only tainted soul here, is you." I finished seeing her widen her eyes as she stepped back. "What do you know of loss, pain and misery? The suffering that some of your subjects suffer? What do you know about them other than their social status?" I asked her while raising my voice seeing her start to shake, her emotions becoming unstable. "Shut up." She snarled, snapping her eyes up to look at me. "I know of loss that you don't, pain is always with me, misery…never left me. My subjects may suffer, but what they do is up to them, not up to me. And I know more about them than you ever will."

Her voice sounded pained as she spoke, as if she was reliving a memory, it dawned on me what memory it was, making me sigh as I slowly raised my fists. "If you mean losing something close to you, then we are together in that. The pain, it eats away at your soul, begging you to do unthinkable things, I know. Misery, it never left me either, and if they do suffer, It is because of their own actions and those around them." I began seeing her look at me with shock as I looked around, seeing the mane six ready to attack at any moment. "And if you know more about them than I ever will, then I accept that. However, what I know that you ever will, is the suffering of losing someone permanently, knowing their still alive but have forgotten about you. Neglection, it drove me back then, I will not let it be my drive now."

I saw the look in her eyes change to an empathetic look as she slowly lowered her head. "You really have suffered. Haven't you?" She asked me, her voice just above a whisper, making it almost impossible to hear. "Yeah I have, but why would you even care?" I responded harshly seeing her visibly flinch. "Because it was like that for me at one point in time as well, you aren't the only one with Neglection in their past." She answered making me start to chuckle at what was happening. "What are you laughing about?" She asked me making me stop to look at her seriously. "I thought that this would go differently, but here I am, surrounded by the enemy, and telling them about me like I've known them for ages. It's like arguing philosophy with terrorists."

My words made Luna intake quietly before I heard a distant roar. I immediately snapped my head in that direction seeing it was coming from near the village. "What was he thinking?" I murmured seeing Celestia step forward carefully looking at the forest as well. "What was that?" She asked me making me turn towards her. "It sounded like a beast, that much we both know. However, if it is loud enough to sound that menacing, it leaves three things. Either it is a hydra, a dragon or a manticore." I responded before walking back towards the forest hearing a gentle flapping of wings behind me. "Fluttershy, wait." I heard a voice yell out making me freeze at the name.

"Don't let them know you were at the village during the execution order." I whispered before continuing to walk forward hearing her say something incoherent before I turned around to stare at her with a raised eyebrow before Luna stepped forward. "Are you really going to confront this beast yourself?" Luna asked me making me sigh as I slowly turned to stare at her coldly. "I have children I need to protect, in that forest is some of the worst things imaginable. What if that sound was a sound of victory over an opponent, and the opponent was one of the kids. I can't take that chance." I replied. Continuing on walking down to the tree line, I saw a dull glow in the forests normal darkness.

(God damn it.) I thought before I took off running into the forest. Jumping over tree roots and avoiding the threats that were close as the town came into view. However, it was not empty anymore. Three hundred or so changeling pure breeds were ransacking the place. Lighting looted buildings on fire with a quick burst of magic. I felt myself becoming angry until I heard an all too familiar whip like crack echo through the air. I let my instinct kick in as I immediately dropped to the ground knowing what made the sound. (How is that weapon here? I remember bringing one with me but the crystal empire confiscated it off me.) I thought before it clicked.

(They're together in this, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, if only temporary. God damn it.) I thought before I began to emerge from the tree line. My eyes glaring at the changelings as they saw me, I saw them start to run away from the town making me sigh as I looked at their fleeting forms. "Bastards, the whole lot of them are going to pay for this." I said darkly to myself as I turned slowly on the spot. (Now to find my old friend, be careful guards, you do not want to disturb the reaper.) I thought sinisterly as a malicious grin formed upon my lips. I began slowly walking through the town sensing three crystal guards near a dying force. (Hope that is a changeling.) I thought as I saw them, I slowly crept up towards them before seeing who it was.

Lying there was a griffon half breed child, her eyes closed tight as she quivered in fear on the ground. (Oh, you fucks are dead now.) I thought before quickly and quietly crouch walking towards them. When I was close enough I realized that the gryphon was not dying, she was just in shock, much to my relief. (Does not matter what state she is in now, you three punks are still dead.) I thought before I let a low, demonic growl like chuckle flow through my teeth into the open air seeing the guards all freeze up in fear, I stood up behind them slowly, still chuckling. I saw the one on the left turn towards me with fear in his eyes as I grinned sadistically at him.

"Hello." I said in a calm tone of voice making the others jump in freight. "Mind if I ask you what you are doing to one of my subjects?" I asked him seeing him shake in fear before he drew his standard iron sword. Reacting on instinct I quickly stepped forward and easily disarmed him. "Let's try again." I spoke calmly, hiding the rising bloodlust forming in my mind. "Why are you harassing one of my subjects?" I asked again, my voice remaining neutral before a female voice caught me off guard. "What are you doing?" She asked. I turned around to stare at Cadence as she walked forward, her eyes showing a deep hatred making me raise my fists ready to defend myself if necessary.

"Answer me guards, what were you thinking?" She yelled at them as I slowly raised a hand. "Allow me, your majesty." I said with a slight humorous tone in it as I slowly turned back towards the crystal guards seeing them all looking at me with absolute fear as I stared them all down before I walked forward. "Your sword, I can't use it for long. However, I am more qualified in hand-to-hand combat then you are. So if you are going to deny answering either of our questions then I will reduce the number of lives in the immediate area." I said seeing them all look at me with fear as one of them stepped forward. His sword drawn and held shaking in a light blue aura.

"Die freak." He snarled, steadying himself, launching himself at me with his sword pointed towards my heart. I sighed as I merely grabbed his sword stopping his attack seeing his eyes widen in fear at how I was unharmed at all. "You know that isn't nice." I said slowly seeing him drop the aura around the sword before he tried to hit me with a hoof to the waistline. I stepped back evading his blow. "You need to pay more attention." I said before I quickly delivered a chop to the side of his neck seeing him crumple to the floor, unconscious, I raised my hands up to my chest to get into a defensive posture. "Are you going to answer my question?"

My words made the others look at me petrified as their legs shook underneath them. "Why are you temporarily working with the changelings? They fear me more than they ever will your little sticks that you call swords." I finished seeing one of them chance a glance at Cadence only to shrink back in fear; I looked behind me to see her eyes were emitting a golden light. I quickly realized she was holding back what she was going to do. "Leone, take the child and get out of there." Cadence growled out, her voice becoming louder; I quickly turned back around to snatch the child up in my arms before I ran back around to stand at her side. "Cadence, look after her, I'll be back."

My words made Cadence stare at me shocked. Her power slowly lowering back down to her normal power, I slowly walked forward my hands rising up to come rest in front of my eyes. "Leone you may be better trained but what about the others?" She asked me making me quicken my pace towards them. "Knowing who I left in charge of them they will be fine." I said before I quickly threw a hard punch at the middle guard seeing him try and dodge only to bump into his friend making my fist connect with the left side of his head knocking him out from the force. "You willing to answer that question asked?" I asked the final guard seeing him lying down with his front hoofs placed together in front of him in a pleading motion.

"Yes, yes I'll answer just don't hurt me." He began before he took a deep breathe to steady himself. "We are working with them because of Shining's orders. He ordered us to burn this village down; he said you were planning an attack on the palace." He said the words making me clench my fists in rage as the bloodlust returned. "Guard, get out of here." I snarled out in anger, seeing him nod as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. "I apologize Leone. I knew nothing about this, I swear." Cadence whispered gently as she was at my side. "If you had nothing to do with it then you have nothing to apologize for." I responded calmly before I began walking back towards Ponyville.

"What about the child Leone?" Cadence asked me before I looked at it seeing that she was looking at me with fear. "She fears me; if I go near her it will likely traumatize her more. Because she knew I was the leader and being a leader means protecting everyone under your rule, which I failed miserably at that, it is because of my failure why she is like this; I'm surprised she's not enraged at me because of what happened." I replied before I heard a soft voice. "I'm sorry." It said making me turn slowly towards the gryphon seeing that she was looking at me with tears in her eyes as I knelt down beside her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be sorry. I failed you young one. So it is I that needs forgiveness."

My words made her smile weakly before I heard a slow flapping of wings overhead. I sighed as I gently picked her up and held her close to my chest hearing her squeak lightly in surprise as I lifted her up before an almost cat like purr emanated from her throat. I slowly turned towards the noise seeing Celestia landing before walking over to me. "What happened Leone?" She asked me as I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Shining happened. He teamed up with Chrysalis to burn this village down and kill any remaining survivors. Apart from the ones that already fled this is the only survivor." I said motioning, with my head, to the child in my arms.

Celestia gasped as she laid eyes on the child. "Leone, how many children…" She began before I answered her question before she could finish. "Let's see here Celestia, there were only around one hundred and fifty half breeds here. Now, there are now seven survivors, three adults and four children. Everyone else here, killed on the spot. The children weren't even spared a peaceful death." I snapped at her seeing her start to shake before she stepped back. "I'm so sorry." She whimpered, tears falling from her muzzle onto the dirt floor. "You didn't do any of the killings, at least not of the children." I said before I continued walking towards Ponyville. When it came into view, I saw Luna was talking to the white mare that asked me if I would record an album.

"He's back." I heard Fluttershy shout which was surprising given her previous nature. I looked in that direction to see the mane six getting ready to defend themselves if need be as the white mare came over to me. "You want to start straight away or do you want to take care of her first?" She asked me making me realize that I still held the child in my arms. "Does the recording studio have a spare lounge?" I asked her seeing her nod before we began walking. As we walked through the town, every pony was muttering hateful things towards me as I slowly tightened my grip on the child in my arms feeling my fatherly instinct take over once again. "I hope John is okay." I muttered out.

As the recording studio came into view, I felt the gryphon fall asleep in my arms, absent-mindedly nuzzling my chest making me chuckle lightly. As we walked into the door, I immediately set the gryphon half-breed down onto a couch before creating an illusion of a blanket over her. "Aren't most illusions fake?" She asked me as I nodded before I explained. "Some are, but if you put enough energy into it, you can make it act like it was real. An illusion of a close friend would act, think, and talk, as your close friend would actually do so. It keeps a lot of changelings sane when they used to be away for months at a time." I said before she nodded thoughtfully before she smiled mischievously. "So do you get any 'action' with these illusions?"

Her question made me laugh as I looked at her. "No, only Chrysalis could reproduce, with her being the queen and all, but I never really cared about it. Even in my own world I did not care that much. With me being a warrior and the like, I thought I would hurt them if I fell for someone and eventually died in combat. It happened to my family and I did not want it to happen to me. So if I would ever fall I would fall knowing that I would upset no one if I did." I responded seeing her look at me with shock before turning into a more saddened look. "Don't make me get all mushy on you." She said as she began to walk away making me laugh quietly as I shook my head.

As I walked into the room I saw the guitar there already plugged in. "Alright when you are ready just pick it up, nod, and I will start recording." She said through the speakers making me flash a thumb up to show her I understood. I then picked up the guitar and began focusing as much energy as I could to create illusions of a drum kit and a base. I then made two humans appear ready to play them. "Ready when you are." The drummer said his hair pitch black with the fringe combed to one side of his face. "Let's hit it." Said the base player ready to start playing, I sighed and laughed. "You guys ready. We'll start with rusted from the rain." I said hearing them begin to play as I nodded at the mare to start recording.

After the recording, she was looking shocked at me as I dispersed the illusions, the energy draining out of my body stopping when I leant against the wall. "How many songs was that?" I asked her weakly seeing her look down at the device in front of her. "Fifteen songs, are you okay?" She asked me as I put my back against the wall. "Yeah, just drained; those last couple of songs aren't easy to perform with just instruments. They're meant to be industrial, so add a little something to the last five." I said weakly before I heard a gasp in the doorway. As I turned towards it, I saw it was the gryphon. "Can you stand?" She asked me as she walked over to my side before kneeling down to look into my eyes.

"Yeah I can walk. I just need to gather my strength. But what about you, how are you holding up?" I asked her before she embraced me. "Better now that I know I'm safe." She whispered making me sigh as I gently rubbed her back. (How far can you be form the truth young one?) I thought to myself before the mare entered the room. "I've never seen that much talent in one pony before." She said making me laugh lightly as I looked at her. "I'm just not your average being then." I said with a laugh before I heard Luna. "Leone, why didn't you tell me you were a singer?" She asked as she appeared behind the white mare. "I never told you because it wasn't important at the time."

**Well folks as said at the beginning, I am back and I am writing, if you want the album itself. It is on spotify.  
The link is (Without the spaces.) open. Spotify user/ 12125503661/ playlist/ 3ZbvkiHYCnfWzlAk2n9Gys  
long URL I know but since fanfiction is rather strong about links. The actual link that you can click on will be on my profile page shortly after this is put up.  
The one winged angel song played on LTD/ESP Ninja 600 is the same one that a youtuber by the name of TheOneNils played. Look him up. Great guitar player.  
So what about the other people that came here from my other stories wanting an explanation on to why I'm putting ADTBAC on hold. Well… I do not get the drive anymore. I just do not. I might have to cancel it soon. I hate it as much as you people might do but all good things must end as they say. However, before we end off here. I just have one thing to say… "Fucking comment, having an opinion never hurt anyone." Until next time guys, this is ArceusMinion, signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well another chapter is here; after I forced myself to sit down and watch the first…episode (as it was cut into two parts.) of mlp season one. I have never wanted to punch something harder than I did after watching those two episodes. It felt like someone was stabbing my brain constantly, as kindness of that level is not for me. I prefer hack and slash as well as more militaristic movies. Lone Survivor and American Sniper to name two. I never liked shows like this even as a kid. I always found violent movies more my style. I hope people can now understand why some of the characters in the show are different here. I may have seen them only enough for a brief cameo or they had no direct impact on me to memorize their personality.**

Luna looked at me with bewilderment before I sighed, stood up with the gryphon half breed still in my arms before I slowly walked out of the room, I set the child down before I took a seat on the couch with a hand resting against my forehead. "Leader, are you okay?" The child asked me making me smile slightly as I looked at her. "I'm doing well enough young one; do you have a name I can call you by?" I asked her seeing her step closer towards me; she seated herself next to me, wrapping her arms around me in an embrace. "Elizabeth." She whispered, barely audible for me to hear. "Okay Elizabeth I need to do a few things. Do you think you can stay here until I come back?"

My question shook her, (guess she did not expect me to ask something like that.) I thought before she nodded and slowly loosened up on the embrace. "Thank you. I won't be long." I said seeing her nod, getting up and walking to the door. I pushed it open to see a crowd outside; their eyes fixated on me making me harden my glare as I closed the door behind me. "What is it?" I asked seeing a cyan Pegasus step forward. "Was that you playing back there?" She asked making me aware how much of a tomboy she was. "Yeah I said I knew how to play." I stated seeing her step back as everyone else bowed. I sighed knowing who was behind me. "I need to find your sisters student, her brother and I have an old score to settle."

My words made them look at me with fear as Luna nodded and, in a bright flash of light, teleported away. I sighed lowly as I walked through the crowd trying to avoid as many questions as possible before a voice made me stand still in shock. "Leone, what are you doing?" The angry voice of John asked as he walked up to stare me in the eyes. "Where are the young ones?" I asked him only to have to lean back to dodge an uppercut aimed at me. "Damnit John calm down." I said continuing to dodge his aggressive strikes. "You planned all this didn't you?" He snapped making my vision turn red as I nailed him hard in the diaphragm with as much anger as I could in one punch.

"You have really lost yourself to your species biased problems if you think that I wanted this. Do you think that I wanted any one to die because of me?" I demandingly asked him as he stepped back to look at me. "I saw every single half breed as my own kids, and I would never wish death upon any of them." I snarled seeing the crowd start to whisper to one another. "Then why are you socializing with the enemy?" He snarled making me sigh as I slowly walked toward him. "Because in order for there to be peace, both sides must agree to something and use that as common ground. Both half-breeds and pure breeds like music and social interaction. With that as the base, the disagreements we have may be put aside."

My words made me realize how much of his dragon sense of pride is ruling his mind. "John, you wanted peace. I am making small steps in that direction. So please don't let your dragon side of you rule, especially now." I said in a much calmer tone before I relaxed my stance. I saw him look at me shocked before he turned his back to me. "I'll bring Overcast here. The kids are with her as well." He spoke quickly as he began to storm off making me sigh in frustration. I made my way back inside the recording studio seeing Elizabeth looking at the door with fear making me realize she might have just saw the confrontation. "Did you see that Elizabeth?" I asked her warily seeing her only nod in response.

I sighed as I slowly walked closer to her. "I am sorry that you had to see that. I know him though; he's just hiding his true emotions for the better." I said seeing her look up at me with awe, she slowly reached her arms around me as best as she could to embrace me making a small smile appear on my face at the gesture. I gently embraced her as well hearing several cameras going off outside. I snapped my head to look at the noise to see several journalists staring into the room with cameras elevated in their magic auras. "Stay here for a bit longer. I did not finish what I wanted to do." I said slowly feeling her grip me tighter as the door opened behind me.

I looked over my shoulder quickly at the noise to see Shining armor standing there with a black object in his aura. I widened my eyes upon realizing what it was. "I see you remember this. Then surrender, and pay the price for all the lives you have stolen." He said with a confident smirk on his muzzle. I stared at him coldly before smirking myself. "You were just the one I wanted to see. I have surrendered, but my life is not yours to control. You are outmatched by me, so as such I think my life is in my hands." I said slowly releasing my grip on Elizabeth seeing her step back only to stare at Shining with fear. "Seems I missed one, no matter." He snarled out, his demeanor changing making my emotions begin to go out of control.

"Your problem is with me and me alone you sick fuck, leave her out of this." I snarled getting his attention. However, before anyone knew what had happened, a loud noise filled the room. I widened my eyes in shock as I saw the barrel of the object smoking. I turned slowly, laying eyes on Elizabeth seeing the feathers around her heart turn a deep, dark, familiar red. "No…" I whispered, running to Elizabeth's side seeing her turn to look at me, pain showing through her eyes though she kept her mouth shut. "I'll kill you." I repeated as my shaky legs supported my body as my hands clenched into fists. A blood red mist surrounding my form as sinister and malicious thoughts crept into my mind.

"Did I upset you?" Shining taunted only getting a maniacal laugh as a response. "What the hell is wrong with you freak?" He demanded, getting the same response. "You don't get it do you?" I asked out in a hoarse voice from all the laughter. "The more pain you cause, the more I return into my world's state of mind, we were all effective killers. We were masters of torture and were gods when it came to controlling through fear." I continued seeing him begin to shake as my words registered in his mind. "In other words Shining Armor." I began, walking towards him with my fists clenched. "Check your privilege." I finished, punching him in the muzzle with a right hand.

My hand stung from the impact as it hit his armor; I quickly grabbed the black object and pointed the barrel at his head. "You're a demon, a monster." He said as he tried to escape. I grabbed his back hind leg and threw him back inside. "You don't even know the half of it." I snarled, my voice sounding insane as I used the stock of the black object to hit Shining over the head, he crumpled to the floor unconscious. I ran back to Elizabeth's side seeing her blood already pooling around her. "Leader?" Elizabeth asked weakly, her voice already hoarse from the blood loss. "Don't talk." I said in a strained voice, placing my left hand onto the wound while my right hand grasped her hand.

"Don't talk; you're going to be alright, just look at me alright, just look at me." I pleaded with her seeing her shake her head. "I know you tried your best. But I want you to live on, for me, and for the rest of us." She said making my eyes widen as tears began rolling down my cheeks as memories from my past came flooding back into my mind. "Don't say that." I began my voice desperate. "Don't go saying that when I can help you. I cannot lose someone else. I have lost so many others in my life I'm not losing you as well." I said, my left hand applying more pressure seeing her eyes contort in agony while my right hand was gripped tightly. "I know you care leader, but don't worry. I can see my family again."

Her words made me nod as a final tear rolled down my cheek. "Then I won't keep you. I'm sorry Elizabeth." I said before I slowly raised my left hand up to her face as I closed her eyes. Watching her chest slowly stop moving as her heart had long since stopped. "You will never be forgotten Elizabeth, say hi to your parents from me, and send them my apologies." I said with my eyes closed as the red mist turned into an almost blinding white. "I see now, but you must pay for your sins." Shining armor spoke making me look at him with a neutral expression. "I am willing to go to a trail for what has happened. What my fate is will then be decided by the rulers of this land."

I sighed as I heard the door open followed by a camera going off. I darted my eyes up to see a mare with a pitch-black coat and silver mane. Her camera was held in a wine red aura as she walked closer. "I work for the equestrian times, can I ask about your side of the story of what happened?" She asked me making me sigh as I only nodded. "Good, okay then, what was the starting ordeal about the tension between the half breeds and the others?" She asked me making me laugh at the memory. "Simple, it was just after the changelings tried to take over the crystal empire by having their queen pose as a princess. I was standing by, waiting for the go ahead when a guard recognized me and sounded the alarm."

My response made Shining nod in remembrance. "We were good friends until I found out what you were." He said making the mare nod slightly as she scribbled down on a notebook. "So what made you surrender?" She asked making me glance at the body behind me. "An attempted genocide by royal guards and changelings made me change my mind, seeing half breeds like your family, getting slaughtered in front of you makes one change." I said seeing Shining again nod his head. I sighed as I saw her scribble down onto her notebook. "One final question, what did you say to anger princess Celestia?" She asked making me laugh heartily as I knew it was coming.

"I guess it might have been me saying that I did not want to agree to her terms that started her anger but I guess what angered her most was proof that she sent her guards to my home with intentions on killing all of the half breeds in there." I said thoughtfully seeing the mare put her notebook away. "Thank you for your time, I'm Star light by the way." She said extending her hoof out for a friendly gesture making me smile as I shook her hand. "Leone. At your service." I said with a small bow seeing the coat around her cheeks turn darker. "A gentleman as well as a warrior, I'm starting to think I am seeing the old you resurface." Shining said making me smile lightly. "The old me never left, I just had to be who I was to survive in the forest. When the creatures in there learn of something in the same area as them that doesn't care they tend to get out of the way."

My words made Shining stare at me before he spoke. "So if we didn't chase you to the forest." He began before I cut him off. "Then none of this would have happened yes. But then again, you'd be married to a changeling queen who was a royal pain to start off with; I would have actually pitied you if that was the way it turned out." I said seeing him nod his head slowly before he slowly made his way over to the door and left. I was alone for a couple of minutes; I remained kneeled before Elizabeth's body. The object of her demise lying across my lap, I heard something enter the room, its breathing light and trying to be quiet. "I can hear you, so if you want to do something get it over with."

I heard the breathing relax as a voice sounded through the room. "Leader, what happened?" The voice asked making me realize it was Overcast. "Another life lost because the news didn't spread fast enough. I did not even know she survived the ordeal. Now that I think about it, we all had an underground floor. She might have hid there. Moreover, when she thought it was safe she left her hiding spot. It was not safe obviously, as she was cornered after she left. I just was not fast enough to save her when she needed me the most. It will stick with me the rest of my life knowing that I could have saved her but by her request I didn't." I said, my eyes never straying from the corpse.

**A bit of a sadder ending to this short chapter but I got it done in time. So have a good holiday or not but I hope the next chapter of this should be up before April of 2016. Do not hold me to it though. My life has a way of making me regret everything I say. Anyway until next time guys. I am out.**

**Also as some of may be asking after reading the beginning A/N "how do you know about something that happened later on in the show when you only watched 1 (or 2 depending on who you are) episode/s of mlp season 1?" well I found out about a YouTube channel called Skiddlez. He does a series on there called WTPony. In this series, he has done seasons 1, 2, 3 in a nutshell. And from other friends of mine I have found out that (besides the obvious comedy Skiddlez threw in.) That is close to the actual episode if someone decided to an "Mlp (episode number) in 5 seconds" video.**


End file.
